Contando Tus Perdidas
by E. P. Haywood
Summary: Mucho tiempo en el futuro, un pequeño murciélago aprende una lista útil. "Los murciélagos pierden sus peleas, ¿sabes?"


**Title/Titulo:** Count Your Losses / Contando tus perdidas

 **Personajes:** Jason Todd (Red Hood), Bruce Wayne (Batman)

 **Género:** AU, General, Tragedia.

 **Clasificación:** T

 **Palabras:** 1.044

 **Disclaimer:** Propiedad de DC Cómics

 **Summary/Resumen:** Mucho tiempo en el futuro, un pequeño murciélago aprende una lista útil. "Los murciélagos pierden sus peleas, ¿sabes?"

 **Autor(a):** Runespoor

 **Traducción:** E. P. Haywood

* * *

 **Contando tus perdidas**

 **.**

 **I**

 **.**

Lo primero de esto. No me mires así, chico, has perdido algo, eso es lo que te hace un Bat. Lo único, suficientemente fuerte como para inspirar en esta ciudad.

Ahora no te preocupes, no voy a preguntar cuál fue tu perdida. Puedo adivinar, de todos modos. Y no voy a darte mis conjeturas, porque lo más probable es que no estés entrenado lo suficiente para como no estar sorprendido cuando este en lo correcto. Pero si quieres que te dé detalles, sucedió hace mucho tiempo. Mucho antes de que decidiera convertirme en una capa.

Perdiste algo. Alguien. Ellos murieron o te hicieron tanto daño. O alguien de quien sabías, lo hizo. Las gafas rosas se rompieron y Gotham te miró a los ojos.

Y tú. Le devolviste la mirada.

Y pasaron los años antes de que el traje te encontrase, años que permanecían vacíos, tan vacíos. Hambrientos de ira. Nada podía llenarlo. Tal vez intentaste con clases de artes marciales - un montón de clases de arte marcial. O tal vez nunca tomaste una clase de arte marcial en tu vida, por el momento. O pasaste tus tardes buscando una señal en el cielo, frunciendo el ceño y pensando.

De todas formas. Esto es lo primero.

* * *

Las luchas que vas a perder. Los murciélagos pierden sus peleas. ¿Lo sabes bien? Creo que lo haces. Los murciélagos no son estúpidos. Tontos y densos, eso y más, pero nadie los acusó de ser así. No dos veces.

Hay una pelea - por lo general no en su primera noche fuera, aunque se sabe que sucede - una pelea que vas a perder. Gravemente.

Tu cuerpo se romperá, tu garganta estará sangrando con gritos, tu rostro empapado en lágrimas que no te darás cuenta de que derramaste, apenas estarás vivo, y al final de la noche serás destituido. ¿Eso te ha pasado, chico? No, no sucedió, ¿verdad? Me alegro de haberte encontrado antes de que empezaras.

No te esfuerces, chico, lo harás con seguridad esta noche. Será pronto. Si tienes suerte. Porque si no, podría pasar años antes de que suceda.

¿Debía de que decir que apenas lo lograrías estando con vida? Perdón mi error. Lo más probable es que vayas a morir. ¿Y si no lo haces? Eso es una casualidad. No lo olvides jamás.

El Murciélago nunca te dejará olvidado de todos modos.

* * *

No empieces a llorar ahora, chico, pero los demás puede tomar tiempo, igual los perderás todos. Tal vez incluso antes de darte cuenta de lo que tienes. Tacha eso. _Por supuesto_ antes de que sepas lo que tienes. Especialmente el murciélago. Algunos morirán, y otros volverán y morirán, y otros morirán antes de morir.

¿Y tú? Oh, chico, ya es demasiado tarde.

Eres un murciélago ahora.

* * *

Cada noche, cuando el día huye de Gotham y las sombras ahogan el mundo y te escapas a patrullar. Los momentos que te llevan a arrojar tu piel y conseguir las alas para volar. ¿Tienes idea de cuántas personas han sido robadas, heridas, asesinadas?...

¿Y la mejor parte? La mejor parte es que nunca te vas a acostumbrar.

* * *

El traje. La capa, la máscara, _el nombre_.

* * *

Tus ilusiones. Por lo que me refiero a tu fe en el murciélago, porque no se llega a ser un murciélago si crees en algo más.

Ahora me estás mirando como si hablara locamente. Y soy yo, ¿verdad? Sí, por supuesto que sí. No te preocupes, pequeña. El Murciélago nunca te decepcionará. El Murciélago nunca te traicionará. El Murciélago nunca estará equivocado.

Simplemente obedece. Estarás preparado para _toda la vida._

Maldición, chico... Mirándote, es sólo... No hay nada que te convenza de dejar de creer en el Murciélago ahora, ¿estoy equivocado? El murciélago matándome justo delante de ti. E incluso entonces, incluso eso... quiero decir, probablemente te convencerás de que esta es una mentira elaborada. Una alucinación. O tal vez soy un robot malvado.

Dios. Sólo. Mierda.

El Murciélago nunca lo hará, ¿sabes? El Murciélago no asesina. Es mejor que metas eso en tu cabecita y ahora lo quemes en tu maldito cerebro. El Murciélago no asesina, _nunca_. ¿Entiendes eso, chico?

...Y. Sí. Tu fe en el Bat. Sólo... No lo pelees, chico. Es demasiado tarde; Ya eres uno de ellos ahora.

Y, ya sabes... es la mejor maldita sensación que alguna vez tendrás en tu vida. Excepto por una cosa.

* * *

La confianza del Murciélago. Te dije que habrá una pelea, pronto, vas a perder. En el camino también vas a perder la confianza del Murciélago. Y te preguntarás si alguna vez la has tenido. Bienvenido al infierno.

* * *

La primera pérdida. No es tuya; La primera. Es de donde viene todo, la misión, el juramento, todo. Sé que sabes que es importante, pero no estoy seguro de que sepas lo importante que es para ti, personalmente. Sin esa primera pérdida, no existirías.

Esa pérdida, hizo el Bat.

Y el Murciélago... ¿crees que serías quien eres sin el Murciélago? La persona que eras antes, antes de ponerte el traje, la máscara y el nombre, se acabó.

Muerto, desaparecido, ni siquiera existía. Un mal sueño.

El murciélago te llevó, muchacho _. Te posee_. ¿Recuerdas lo que dije?

 _El mejor sentimiento del mundo._

* * *

La regla. 'Nunca matamos'. En un momento, la perderás. Eso. Su cordura, su control y la regla.

Vas a volar.

Si tienes suerte de solo ser una vez. Una vez y sabes lo terrible que has hecho. Nunca te perdonaras. ¿Pero si no tienes suerte? Lo abrazaras.

En cualquier caso abandonas al murciélago. No lo mereces. Eres un inútil y engañoso pedazo de basura. _Fallaste_. Te crees más allá.

Harías cualquier cosa, _absolutamente cualquier cosa_ , para que el Murciélago te llevara de vuelta.

No tiene que tener sentido.

Sólo tienes que hacerle reaccionar.

Hacer algo.

 _Salvarte_.

Después de todo, cuando eras más joven... mierda, chico, no tienes ni idea de lo joven que eras... el Murciélago siempre te salvó. Desde el techo y de las sombras te rescató del villano que te mantuvo prisionero. Por cierto, no saldrás de ese cautiverio, no hasta que hayas sido entrenado seriamente en el arte del escape.

Relájate. Te dije que no te estoy matando, y el murciélago está a punto—

* * *

— _Hola, papi. ¿Me extrañaste?_

 ** _..._**


End file.
